Just one Night
by Earwen85
Summary: Serena has to stay home alone who better than Seiya to take care of her  rated M just in case


**_hello again and thank you for the wonderfull reviews of this drabbles and I feel very happy everyone likes it _**

**_I want to say something about this one particulary, I DO NOT WRITE LEMONS so just start using imagination with me becuase you won't read something very described from my part, I always like more insinuations than the whole thing but this one was something I really wanted to do, and then again I know Seiya is a woman but on earth "SHE" was a "HE" and I like to think Seiya got to chose what he could be _**

**_again thank you Cat_Girl for the corrections of this chapter_**

**_and Sailor Moon belong to the incredible Naoko Takeuchi so this is just for fun_**

Just One Night

A handsome American football player, otherwise known as Seiya, from her school came close to her and as frightening as it was. For all he things her friends were telling her about buglers and the possibility someone entered to her house while she was alone for the night. She smiled to him, Minako, Makoto and Ami. Ami noticed to how the couple beamed at each other every time they were together.

"Odango, I will be your bodyguard..."

"Really?" he only gave a nod with his head and the eternal smile on his beautiful face

"Awww is not fair I want an idol to take care of me too! YATEN!"

"Minako-chan..." all of them together said and Seiya told her that after school he was going to her house and spend the night with her that only face made her whole body nervous and exited at the same time, alone with Seiya in her house that could never be right then why it felt so right for her

when she left school she started to clean the house, actually it was kind of clean but her parents went on a business trip and her little brother wasn't at home, she tried at least to get her room in order got her attention the fact her cat and Chibi-Chibi weren't around so she decided to think her mother took Chibi-Chibi and that her cat Luna would be around maybe with Yaten apparently they get along very well to Minako disgrace. The bell rang and she run to the door so lucky she was not to hit any furniture…that's when she falls on the ground flat on her butt.

"It's open!" She screamed and the door opened showing Seiya. It was weird to see him without the famous star uniform instead with normal clothes.

"Were you doing aerobics?" Seiya's eye twitched

"No…I just fall down I forgot I just waxed the floors" Seiya smiled and held a hand out helping her up. This was the first awkward situation, because when she stood up she realized how close they were from each other. Seiya realized he was making her nervous and tried to relive the tension. She brushed herself off and offered him some tea. He didn't seem to mind having to wait for that. "Odango, I need to talk with you. I think is a good thing we are alone for what I have to tell you."

"What do you want to talk about?" sweat poured down Usagi's head from pure nervousness

"Well we are friends right? And friends don't keep secrets to each other. Am I correct?" Seiya said

"Of course Seiya, but... sometimes..."

"Yes I know sometimes we have secrets in our lives, but I don't want to keep secrets with you Odango..."

"I don't understand...why are you saying this kind of stuff?"

"Please hear me out Odango. I just need you to listen..." she had a knot in her throat unable to respond, so she just gave a nod with her head looking into his eyes, trying to stay calm and focus on what Seiya was about to say.

Seiya started from the beginning and how Galaxia destroyed a planet named Kimnoku and the first thing that came to her mind was how Seiya knew about their enemy's name. What she was about to know was the real truth about Seiya and now her enemy was Seiya's enemy also.

"Yaten Taiki and I came to earth seeking for shelter. Odango, these are our secret identities, but Galaxia found Earth in her way on destroying planets. The woman we sing for and I told you already she is our princess. She is hidden here on Earth and we want to find her." Serena could think in so many possibilities, but the next thing that happened left her feeling worse than before no words at all. When Seiya taken a brooch from his pocket and placed it on top of the coffee table in her room.

"But this...i-it c-cant be."

"It is a transformation broach."

"You...can't be...I mean Seiya..."

"I never expected to feel this for someone from Earth. Yaten and Taiki always told me to stay away, but I couldn't Odango...you just drew me near. I couldn't stay away and I just wanted to protect you. Just for you to be happy."

"…Seiya..." Serena just couldn't hold back the tears that boy was not only confessing her…or his mission and that he was from another planet, but also his inconditional love for her those decisions she was going to have to think through. And take him near her every minute in her life and it was time to make some now "I…I believe you, because I have one secret I needed to keep…but you trusted me with yours and I'm going to do the same with mine." She took out her heart shaped brooch of her pocket and transformed in front of him. She thought it would be better to explain things that way than instead of describing it.

"You are her...Sailor Moon..." Seiya was shocked

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked

"Fighter star power make up" Seiya called his transformation and in that second Serena understood everything. He was a star senshi "I told you once no matter what I'd protect you..."

"This is so surreal...but I'm glad to know the truth... I wish…that I could help you in finding your princess."

"That would be nice Odango..." both of them retransformed and then it was like before, there was a long silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was like each of them were thinking the same things, Seiya had suspected from her that she was in fact one of the seeds the enemy were looking for, and if she wasn't Sailor Moon she was one of her friends, but now he understood everything a lot better.

"Do you think that the girls including Yaten and Taiki would like to work together? I mean after all we are after the same enemy."

"I won't have a problem with that but I have no idea how they will react...probably they'll kill me when I tell them I revealed my true identity to you."

"Then let's keep it a secret Seiya."

"A secret between us Odango..." he looked up at her and she smile nodding her head. He grabbed one of the ends of her pigtails and smiled playing it between his fingers. "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do when all of this ends. Even if we win or lose I won't be able to see you anymore and that hurts really bad…really, really bad."

"It's just...if I don't see you ever again…Seiya...I'll die." Seiya didn't know where he got the guts, but his body acted on its own leaning closer and capturing her lips in a harrowing kiss. Serena responded to the kiss almost immediately "What would you do...if the world finishes tomorrow...what do you want?"

"I want you Odango...just you..."

"Just one night..."

"Are you sure you want it to be me Odango?"

"It is always you Seiya...it will always be you." he stand up offering her one of his hands. She took it, and as she stand up he kiss her again. Serena's inexperienced hands grabbed his shirt and unbuttoned it. Feeling the hands of a woman on his tone body caressing his bare chest was something exciting, but being his Odango who was doing it someone he thought it was impossible for him it was overwhelming .

The moon was shining up high in the dark blue sky with millions of stars around it the world outside the pink drapes decorating her windows room was still rounding but the world inside has stopped for those two teenagers demonstrating their love as it was the final night of life for them. They didn't need a lot of dreams and hopes to be happy they just needed that one night to intertwine between each other and demonstrate what their hearts desire the most.


End file.
